Star Trek: Q's Fun
by CaptainRay75
Summary: Q has returned! This time he's messed with Captain Downward and the crew of the U.S.S. Camelot ... This can't be good!


Star Trek: Q's Fun

Captain's Log Supplemental;

The _Camelot_ after brief repairs to its warp engines is enroute back to the Klingon-Federation Neutral Zone. So far it's been brief and quiet and nothing from the Klingon's. But my gut tells me they are up to something and I've learned to listen to my gut on more than one occasion!

"Computer, pause recording!"

Captain Ray Downward was itching for some action. Not that he wanted to put the _Camelot_ or his crew in any danger but the fact is that they were sitting at the neutral zone for a week without a single encounter from the Klingon's when Scotty had reported that there was a slight malfunction with the warp engines after they took the warp engines offline for a few hours to conduct an experiment.

Moving over to the window Downward stared out the viewport to the passing stars. Commander Hazzard had briefly spoken to him and suggested that he take some time off and visit the holodeck for a while to get his mind off things. He told her he would, but hadn't gone yet.

"Looking for an adventure?"

Downward was shocked to hear a voice behind him. He didn't even know somebody was at the door let alone his allowing the person in. Turning he found a humanoid being sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Who are you?" Downward demanded.

"I? Well I am Q!"

That's when Downward realized who exactly who 'Q' was. Every starship captain has been briefed on Q's appearances aboard the _Enterprise_ and his practical jokes

"What do you want, Q?"

"A course for adventure, a course of delights and a mission of excitement, mon capitaine," The cosmic trickster Q jumped from the seat as having revealed himself. "Don't tell me you forgot me already!"

"I didn't know much about you Q. Never meet your kind before until now."

"Surely, Captain Picard has told you about little ol' me!" smirked Q.

"We've been briefed. Now I'll repeat the question Q. What do you want?"

Q walked around the desk and looked out the viewport where Downward had been previously. "I want to play a game. I want to show you something fun!" and with that Q vanished.

"Captain Downward to senior staff. Important briefing in 5 minutes! Pronto!"

Captain Downward looked over his senior staff as he sat down at the head of the long table in the observation lounge just off the bridge. He had just informed him of his visit with the alien who called himself Q. Although everybody was well aware of the being only one of them had previously been involved with him.

"Commander Tuvok, when Q visited _Voyager_ in the Delta Quadrant did you experience any problems with him?"

Tuvok stopped to think before he answered. "We did encounter Q on three separate occasions. Once when a fellow member of the continuum wanted Captain Janeway's help to commit suicide. The second was when we were forced into the continuum to retrieve Captain Janeway and the third was when his son had paid _Voyager_ a visit."

"So nothing out of the extraordinary then?"

"No sir!" Tuvok answered.

"What does he have in mind, Captain?" asked Carter, a newly first officer for the _Camelot_.

"That I don't know yet. But…" Downward had begun but was silenced by a flash of white light at the other end of the table!

"Ray, you treat me as if I was one of your little Earthly plagues." Q pouted a bit hurt. "What have I done to ever register this sort of dissent?"

"You held humanity in contempt for sins of the past." Carter announced.

"Introduced us to the Borg." Tuvok mentioned.

"Oh hello, Mr. Tuvok, nice to see you again."

If Vulcan's glared, Tuvok would have shot the being daggers. They were getting tired of these 'games' that Q was playing. If they were truly games. Q sat there and watched as the senior officers of the _Camelot_ looked at their captain for answers.

"Enough games, Q. Now I appreciate it if you get off my ship!"

"But mon capitaine we haven't even started yet!" Q answered and with a flash disappeared again.

"Bridge to Captain!"

"Go ahead!"

"Sir, we just jumped to warp!"

Downward and his officers stepped back onto the bridge and saw the star field on the viewscreen. The _Camelot_ had been at a stand-still while the senior officers were holding their briefing. They didn't want anything to go wrong while none of the senior officers were on the bridge. Apparently that wasn't the case in this situation.

"Report!"

"Captain, we had been stationary as you had requested and next thing I knew we had jumped to warp."

Downward had been ship's commander for four months and could already tell something was wrong with the ship when the deck plates underneath his feet began vibrating and a few pads fell to the floor. "Scotty?"

"Captain…" Scotty shouted despite the vibrating and shaking of the ship. "We're exceeding Warp 14…" He pulled himself up to his console. "Diverting power to the shields, trying to get the core back on-line… We're being dragged through some sort of rip in the space time continuum!"

The rattling seemed to be abating enough that Downward could reach his seat. Tuvok started checking the ship as it slowly reached its destination. The crackling of power stopped, lights went off and emergency lights went on over the ship. The _Camelot_ finally came to a halt near an asteroid belt in a foreign star system. Ever diligent, Tuvok started getting read-outs from the diagnostics console. Unwilling to hear the screams, Q had vanished to let them experience this brand new universe.

"Minimal damage..." Fitzgerald began reading his controls. "Some minor systems are off-line, some stress to the integrity of the hull, weapons systems off-line, warp core at sixty percent power, shields at eighty-one percent…"

"Yellow alert!" Carter gave the command for the crew to stand by for battle stations.

"Q, what have you done to us this time?" Downward mumbled under breath and wiped his forehead afraid of what they were about to meet out of their known boundaries. "Sensors, Mike…"

Lieutenant Commander Mike Fitzgerald was already working on the issue at hand. "Sir, if the sensors are working properly by the looks of this we're no longer in our universe."

"What?"

"Sir," Tuvok was the next to speak up. "Picking up a vessel bearing 358 mark 2"

"On screen!" Carter ordered.

The viewscreen changed to show a small, shuttle sized, freighter. By the looks of the vessel it seemed to have better days. It also seemed to be under attack from a triangular shaped vessel.

"Life signs?"

"I'm reading 4 humanoid, 1 alien of some kind." Tuvok replied.

"Bridge to sickbay, prepare for casualties!" Carter ordered.

"We're ready." Wright replied.

"Shield's up. Red Alert!" ordered Captain Downward. "Take us in Lieutenant!"

Captain Han Solo was having a hard time piloting the _Millennium Falcon_ away from the star destroyer hot on their tail to even notice that a unknown ship had just arrived. Leia Organa Solo was in the back trying to get their young children in their safety harnesses.

Solo's co-pilot and best friend, Chewbacca, growled a warning. "Yeah I know but I don't have time to notice it."

Although his scans showed that the unfamiliar ship was approaching them he didn't want to take the chance to run into more than one imperial star destroyer, although that ship didn't have any imperial markings on it. The upper hull had two pylons connected to it and connected to the pylons were two blue nacelles of some sort. Although the _Falcon_'s quad cannons were firing back at the star destroyer on their tail Solo was having issues determining if he wanted to turn them to the intruder or not. As the _Falcon_ flew by the upper hull to avoid its deadly turbo lasers he caught sight of the name of the ship:

U.S.S CAMELOT

NCC-75824

"Leia!" shouted Han.

While waiting for his wife to arrive in the cockpit Solo took the opportunity to check on the star destroyer. It was still in pursuit but now had engaged the unknown vessel. The star destroyer, although still hot on the _Falcon_'s tail, was beginning to have problems with the unknown vessel.

"What ship is that?"

Han didn't have time to look at his wife as the _Falcon_ took another hit. Only thing is Chewbacca growled out a warning. Han didn't need to be told he could hear the alarms. The _Falcon_ had suffered a critical hit and was losing energy and dead afloat.

Captain Ray watched the battle between the smaller freighter and the triangular vessel. It had been clearly when the small freighter made a pass by them that whoever was piloting that ship seemed to be on a collision course with a larger ship.

"Lieutenant Commander Fitzgerald, what's the complement of that vessel?" Carter asked.

"The freighter?"

"No the other one!"

"1,600 meters long, 135 what appears to be turbo lasers and KDY ISD-72x shield generator domes." Reported Fitzgerald.

"Any signs of torpedo's or anything that can match the _Camelot_'s firepower?" asked Downward.

"Negative, Captain!"

_ "That vessel is no match for the Camelot, Captain."_ Carter said. "Do we attack?"

"I don't think so. The prime directive would keep it clear that we are not to interfere." Downward answered.

"Captain, no offense, but the Federation council is not out here. We were thrown _into_ a battle. Shouldn't we help the defenseless?"

Downward got up and walked closer to the viewscreen. He watched as the small freighter took another beating and a piece of hull came floating away from it. "Oh hell with it! Mr. Tuvok, ready phasers!"

"Aye, Captain!"

Downward and Carter exchanged looks. She was right. The _Camelot_ was flung into another universe and into the middle of an ongoing battle. Despite their ship being more powerful and deadly both alien vessels had warp capability, so it's not like they were helping a primitive race.

"Phasers locked, Captain!"

Downward watched as the triangular vessel slowly approached the free floating freighter. Clearly the freighter was dead in the water so they had no way to defend themselves. "What's the compliment of the freighter?"

"3 turbo lasers, 2 concussion missiles. Shielding is down. They are dead in the water, Captain," reported Fitzgerald.

"Mr. Tuvok….Fire!"

Captain Pellaeon stumbled and almost fell into the pit as the _Chimaera_ took a vicious blow. Clearly it hadn't come from the rebel ship since his best technicians have informed him that they just crippled the ship. The only other ship in the vicinity was the unknown rebel ship that just arrived.

"Damage," barked Pellaeon.

"Shielding is down to 70%," came the report.

"Reserve shielding?"

"Minimal!"

The _Chimaera_ took another vicious hit. Another hit like this and their shielding would be down. "Can we return fire?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then do it!"

The _Chimaera_ fired back. Clearly the unknown ship's shields were much more powerful than their own but they weren't about to give up on the rebels especially with Grand Admiral Thrawn wanting the Solo clan. The _Chimaera_ took another shot. A few consoles in the pits exploded and a fire broke out.

"Captain, I know the Grand Admiral don't like to retreat, but maybe we should. Just to do to repairs and then come back. The rebels aren't going anywhere!"

Pellaeon shot the young Lieutenant a glare. "If you want to remain aboard this ship then its best that you keep your opinions to yourself. "

"At least contact the Grand Admiral, sir!"

"I'll do no such thing. The Grand Admiral wants these rebels and we won't stop until we get them," barked Pellaeon.

"At what cost?"

That made sense to Pellaeon. With the Grand Admiral aboard and the _Chimaera_ taking one vicious hit after another the best thing would be is to retreat and get repairs done. The fire was finally out but the weapons console and communications consoles were destroyed.

"You there!"

The technician looked up with fear. "Sir?"

"Any chance of being able to contact the Grand Admiral?"

"Yes, sir. Shipboard communications are good. We just can't contact for backup," reported the technician.

"Get me the Grand Admiral!"

Captain Ray watched as another one of the _Camelot_'s torpedoes struck the triangular vessel. The other ship had managed to get a few shots off at them but it barely scratched their shields. Suddenly the triangular vessel turned and limped off towards the nearest moon.

"Status report?"

"Shields at 70%. No casualties to report. All ship's functions are confirmed to be operative."

"Hail the freighter."

Tuvok nodded "to let the captain know that a subspace channel was open. "Unidentified vessel, this is the Federation Starship _Camelot_. May we be of assistance?"

There was silence for a few minutes then a humanoid male's voice came over the speakers. "This Is Captain Han Solo of the New Republic. Captain, your vessel is unfamiliar to us. May I ask where it is you came from?"

"Captain Solo, that might be hard to explain. Any chance you may have transporter technology to beam aboard our ship and we can try to explain?"

Silence again then a female's voice spoke up. "Transporter technology?"

"Do you have propulsion?"

"Only thrusters!" Solo answered.

Downward turned to Lieutenant Commander West and addressed his young operations officer, "tractor that ship and put it in the shuttle bay."

"Aye, captain!"

"Captain Solo we are going to tractor your vessel into our shuttle bay. We'll see you soon!"

"Thank you, Captain!"


End file.
